


Till Death Do Us Part Again

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Once again Spoilers For The Name of The Doctor* When Jenny is taken the second time, what was running through Vastra's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part Again

Vastra could feel the smile grow across her face as she remembered the first time her and Jenny met, the day the Doctor saved them both, even though her hatred for the humans of the planet earth Vastra is almost sure that with her and Jenny it was love at first sight. Although only she and Jenny will ever know that, Vastra turned to smile at Jenny ‘He saved your life when we met.’ Vastra felt her heart suddenly drop, and then it was as if her world have been torn apart, Jenny was gone again ‘Jenny? Please, Jenny! No!’ She couldn’t believe it, Jenny had slipped through her fingers again, she had broken her promise to Jenny, of never letting anyone hurt her, so far today Jenny had been taken twice, she had died twice and she hadn’t managed to stop it. ‘Oh God, oh please no.’ She could feel her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Without Jenny, her life wasn’t worth living, Jenny was her life. She was what kept her sane and not back to the monster she used to be, the one that wanted to kill anything she didn’t understand. Without Jenny, she was nothing. Vastra didn’t let the tears she felt building flow as she knew she had to keep herself strong in front of Strax, as he wouldn’t understand. But she knew she had finally done the one thing she promised herself and Jenny she would never do, she had finally failed to protect her.


End file.
